1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a disk drive apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical disk drive apparatus of a slot-in type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disk drive apparatus refers to an apparatus that records information on a disk such as a compact disk (CD), a digital versatile disk (DVD), and a blue-ray disk (BD), or reproduces recorded information.
The disk may be inserted into the disk drive apparatus by being supported on a tray or through a slot. The disk drive apparatus using the slot is generally referred to as a slot-in type disk drive apparatus.
The disk inserted into the disk drive apparatus is seated on a turntable and is rotated along with the turntable. As means for safely seating the disk on the turntable, a magnet clamp using a magnetic force or a spring clamp using an elastic force of a spring is generally used. Such a magnet clamp or a spring clamp is generally disposed on an upper portion of the turntable of the disk drive apparatus. Therefore, if these types of clamps are mounted in the disk drive apparatus, an entire thickness of the disk drive apparatus unavoidably increases.
In recent years, a self-chucking method has been used. The self-chucking method automatically chucks the disk onto the turntable by moving up and down the turntable without using a clamp such as a magnet clamp or a spring clamp. The disk drive apparatus using the self-chucking method is slimmer than those using the clamp.
However, if the self-chucking method is applied to the disk drive apparatus of the slot-in type, there is a problem that the disk may be caught in the turntable when being unloaded.